A robust system for accurate, high-resolution magnetic resonance (MR) angiography is proposed. Initial emphasis will be placed on imaging the cerebral vascular system, especially the cervical carotid bifurcation with eventual generalization of the techniques to vessel imaging elsewhere in the body. The methodological focus will be on a blood tagging technique called selective inversion recovery (SIR) which can provide angiograms with sub-millimeter spatial resolution in scan times of less than 5 min. The research plan consists of engineering studies in several areas - flow artifacts, static material suppression, scan time, multiple views - which will improve and extend the SIR method and MR angiography in general. The method will be evaluated clinically on patients with cerebrovascular disorders, using comparative studies with other MR angiographic methods, x-ray contrast angiography and ultrasound.